Todas las partes de mi lista
by Deb90
Summary: A veces sabemos lo que queremos, pero nos cuesta ir a por ello; a veces no podemos seguir negándolo, sobretodo si la Navidad se alía con los sentimientos. Mi idea de lo que pudo pasar en esas partes del 3x09 que no vimos.


**Disclaimer: una vez más, yo tengo pelo. Además, ya habría sabido repartir mejor el tiempo del último capítulo. En otras palabras, que Glee no me pertenece (para mi desgracia)**

* * *

><p><em>Sil, esto va para ti, podría ser sin motivo alguno ya que no me hace falta ninguno para querer regalarte unas palabras, pero en esto caso lo hay. Hay épocas buenas y otras menos buenas, y yo afronto las que vengan con una sonrisa, porque a partir de ahora te tendré, os tendré a mi lado. Y eso quiero recordarte, que nos tienes ahí y si con esto consigo sacarte una sonrisa seré yo quien sonría. Porque este año una de las cosas más importantes en mi lista de deseos navideños es que tú seas feliz (y tú también, no te creas que me olvido) A mi no me hace falta pedirlo, ya os tengo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>TODAS LAS PARTES DE MI LISTA<strong>

_Mi principio y mi final, y también todo lo que venga en medio; eso es lo que quiero que seas._

Los pasillos del McKinley estaban desiertos, a aquellas horas todo el mundo estaba en clase, o en el auditorio; y en el auditorio era donde debía estar Mercedes, viendo la canción de Rachel para el especial de Navidad pero en vez de eso estaba corriendo por el pasillo intentando llegar a tiempo, aunque sabía que seguramente ya no llegaría a tiempo de escucharla.

Otra discusión con Shane, eso era lo que la estaba haciendo llegar tarde; la primera de aquel día, la tercera de aquella semana y la enésima desde que Sam había vuelto, pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. Estaban en Navidad, se suponía que era una época para ser feliz, y hacer felices a los demás, no para discutir con tu pareja sobre nimiedades; pero prefería apartar aquello de su mente, no vería más a Shane hasta que terminasen las vacaciones, su familia se marchaba a…realmente no podía recordar donde, para pasar las fiestas todos juntos y habían adelantado su salida a aquel día; debería importarle más de lo que lo hacía, y sin embargo se había sentido liberada, tenía que hacer algo y lo sabía, pero no ahora, no en Navidad, no cuando tenía cosas importantes que hacer.

Aquel especial de Navidad que tenían que grabar era muy importante para ella, no por salir en la tele ni nada por el estilo; en cierta manera sentía que le había fallado a Artie en West Side Story, había tenido sus razones pero no podía evitar sentir que no había apoyado a su amigo en un gran momento como aquel, y ahora que iba a dirigir su segundo proyecto quería estar ahí para él. Además así haría algo con Rachel, Kurt y Tina, desde que había entrado en las Troubletones no habían tenido mucha oportunidad de hacer cosas así, y sentía que aquello les vendría bien; aquellas eran sus razones para que fuera tan importante para ella, y por eso mismo no había parado siquiera a dejar los libros en su taquilla, cuando se había fijado en la hora, simplemente había gritado y había salido disparada hacia allí.

Estaba alcanzando la puerta del auditorio cuando esta se abrió de golpe y alguien chocó con ella lanzando todos sus libros al suelo, se llevó la mano al hombro donde había recibido el impacto y levantó la cabeza dispuesta a pegarle un par de gritos a quien casi la había arrollado, pero no tuvo tiempo.

- ¡Mercy! Cuanto lo siento, ¿estás bien? – se disculpó Sam con rapidez, llevando la mano a la que ella mantenía en el hombro y Mercedes asintió, olvidándose de todo lo que había estado a punto de gritarle, y también de su prisa – perdona, si es que tengo que mirar más por donde ando.

- Estoy bien, tranquilo – le aseguró ella con una sonrisa tímida, el día anterior se habían dejado llevar cantando All I want for Christmas y aún no habían vuelto a verse cara a cara, mucho menos a solas, y no sabía que podría decir si él sacaba el tema; pero Sam se lo puso fácil, porque su preocupación por el golpe que le había dado parecía haber sacado el resto de ideas de su mente.

- Mierda, tus libros – murmuró el chico acuclillándose para recogerlos.

- Ya los cojo...- empezó a decir Mercedes.

- No, no – insistió él mientras los apilaba en sus rodillas – ya los tengo.

Mercedes no pudo evitar una sonrisa que sabía no debería estar esbozando, no por él, no para él, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. No había conocido chico más encantador que Sam Evans, había vuelto más adulto, más hombre, pero a pesar de eso seguía su Sam. Ella lo había visto madurar ante sus ojos aquel verano, y podía asegurar que lo había seguido haciendo, pero su esencia seguía allí, y con ella seguían los pequeños detalles, como la manera en que la que sonreía cuando estaba nervioso; tal y como estaba haciendo ahora, con aquella sonrisa tímida que ni el mismo sabía que se abría paso en su cara, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Viéndolo así, recogiendo sus libros, sonriendo azorado, preocupándose por ella y siendo tan puñeteramente encantador como solo él sabía serlo, decidió que lo echaba demasiado de menos como para seguir evitándolo; lo echaba de menos de muchas maneras, pero no había razón alguna para que renunciase a su amistad, así que mientras él acababa de recoger sus cosas decidió que al menos podía dejarse disfrutar de aquello.

- Bueno – empezó a hablar con un tono serio que sabía que él no se creería - ¿se puede saber que te ha hecho el mundo para que vayas tomándola con sus puertas Evans? Y con los pobres estudiantes que nos cruzamos en tu camino, tengo que añadir.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – preguntó él ya en pie tras sonreír ante su frase.

- Sí – respondió Mercedes sonriendo ante su preocupación, _maldito seas, tú y tus puñeteros modales sureños _le dijo mentalmente – a los libros les ha dolido más que a mi.

- Lo siento, tenía la cabeza en otra parte – se excusó una vez más, todavía sin devolverle los libros.

- No pasa nada rubito – le aseguró una vez más, dándose una patada mental por haber dejado escapar la última palabra, aunque su arrepentimiento duró lo mismo que tardó la sonrisa de Sam en ensancharse – Que tenías la cabeza en otro sitio ya lo veo, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí – mintió Sam - ¿Vas al auditorio? – preguntó girándose ya para abrirle la puerta.

- Sam – dijo Mercedes, tan solo dijo su nombre, pero el tono que usó fue suficiente para que el rubio voltease a mirarla de nuevo, sabiendo ya antes de girarse que se la encontraría con los brazos cruzados- ¿qué ha pasado?

- He discutido con Artie – reconoció con un suspiro apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

- ¿Por qué? ¿El anuncio? – quiso saber Mercedes, mientras batallaba consigo misma para no extender la mano y apartarle de los ojos el mechón de pelo que se los había cubierto al agachar la cabeza.

- En cierta manera – comenzó a explicar Sam, alzando la vista para mirarla – Sinceramente, yo preferiría pasar el viernes ayudando en el albergue, y después de lo que ha pasado voy a hacerlo; entiendo que él quiera grabar el anuncio, pero la manera en que se está tomando esto…no es lo más importante…se supone que las Navidades…es que no…

- Sam – lo interrumpió Mercedes dando un paso más para acercarse, llevó la mano a su mejilla e hizo que la mirase de nuevo, porque había vuelto a clavar los ojos en el suelo. Estaba trastabillando con las frases, y cuanto más lo hacía más nervioso se ponía, su dislexia estaba haciendo acto de presencia, y Mercedes sabía que a estas alturas solo lo hacía cuando estaba realmente nervioso, o realmente frustrado; no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que hacía que la mirase a los ojos para que se calmase, cogiese aire y pudiese seguir hablando.

El chico se dejó apoyar la mejilla en su mano, agradeciéndole en una mirada lo que acababa de hacer, y sintiendo a su corazón acelerarse con aquel pequeño roce; consiguió calmarse un mínimo y volvió a intentar explicarse.

- Ha empezado por la canción de Rachel, a Artie no le ha gustado. Quiere hacer el típico sketch falso navideño, con decirte que estará ambientado en el chalet suizo de Kurt y Blaine… - vio como Mercedes casi se mordía la lengua y aguantaba la risa ante aquella frase, y más calmado siguió contándole – Al final del sketch saldrá Frostie, pero con la historia adaptada, para que nada arruine el perfecto ambiente navideño.

- Y ahí empezó la discusión – supuso la chica; conocía a su ex novio, y sabía que aquello no era por el sketch en sí, pero que aquella había sido su manera de contarle las cosas para conseguir hacerse entender.

- Le dije que no todo tenía que ser perfecto, que eran las cosas tristes también eran parte de la Navidad, que es lo malo lo que te hace valorar tanto lo bueno, ¿no? – recibió un asentimiento por parte de la chica y siguió la historia – Artie no está de acuerdo, dice que la frase es "Feliz Navidad", no "Endeudada Navidad" y que eso es lo que debemos transmitir…

- Yo lo mató – siseó Mercedes, apartando la mano de su mejilla por primera vez desde que lo había tocado para girarse y entrar al auditorio; podía estar exagerando, pero después de todo lo que había pasado Sam no podía concebir que su amigo le hubiese dicho algo como aquello.

- Mercy para – pidió Sam apresurándose a pasar los libros a un solo brazo para sujetarla con la mano libre – No pasa nada, tiene ganas de hacer el sketch, es normal, simplemente…

- Simplemente lo voy a matar, y así ya no habrá sketch – lo cortó ella, decidida a entrar junto al resto del coro.

- No vas a matar a nadie – insistió el chico consiguiendo girarla para dejarla frente a él – Ya bastante he arruinado yo el humor como para que tú discutas con ellos por mi, déjalo correr por favor – le pidió; en aquellos días se había puesto al corriente de bastante de lo que se había perdido y sabía los problemas que Mercedes había tenido con el resto, problemas para los que habría querido estar allí, pero ahora que estaba no iba a dejar que las relaciones que estaba volviendo a la normalidad se estropeasen por él – por favor – insistió de nuevo, inconsciente de que había tirado un poco más de ella y estaban casi pegados.

Si antes había maldecido sus modales sureños, ahora Mercedes lo estaba maldiciendo a todo él. Su dulzura, sus principios, su manera de decir las cosas, sus malditos ojos verdes que se le clavaban, su maldita manera de tocarla que conseguía calmarla muy a su pesar…por todo aquello dejó escapar un suspiro, y ambos supieron que había decido claudicar incluso antes de que lo dijese.

- Está bien – murmuró, de golpe fue consciente de la distancia a la que se encontraban y tembló, Sam se dio cuenta y la soltó, permitiéndole apartarse de él, pero ambos tardaron varios segundos en moverse - ¿A dónde ibas? – preguntó Mercedes al tiempo que retrocedía, logrando hablar a medida que la distancia se agrandaba.

- Al centro – explicó Sam, apresurándose a sujetar los libros con las dos manos tal y como había estado haciendo para evitar tocarla de nuevo – seguro que hace falta gente en las campanas del Ejército de Salvación.

- Voy contigo – afirmó ella decidida.

- ¿No prefieres ir a ensayar? – preguntó él, intentando que la alegría que acababa de sentir ante la idea de pasar un rato a solas con ellas no se notase demasiado y sospechando que no lo conseguía en absoluto.

- Voy a hacer ese sketch – explicó Mercedes – porque no quiero sentir que dejo a Artie y a los chicos en la estacada una vez más. Pero hay cosas más importantes, no pasa nada porque me pierda un ensayo. ¿O prefieres ir solo? – le dijo sonriendo, conocedora de la respuesta, y a sabiendas de que con aquella sonrisa no había hecho más que confirmarla.

- No – negó Sam al instante – quiero decir sí. No a que quiera ir solo, sino a… - viendo la sonrisa con la que lo miraba, divertida y a punto de convertirse en risa por lo que había logrado, se echó a reír y volvió a empezar la frase – Sería un placer que me acompañase señorita Jones.

- Pues vamos – sonrió ella, consciente de que hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tanto y de manera tan sincera y natural, podía remontarse al día exacto en que había dejado de reír a diario, pero no quería pararse a pensarlo ahora, solo quería disfrutar de aquel momento. Extendió los brazos para que él le pasase los libros pero Sam negó con la cabeza, los pasó al brazo derecho para poder echarle el otro por los hombros y se agachó para poder susurrar en su oído:

- Aún consigues hacerme tartamudear, pero no te rías tanto, yo aún hago que tiembles.

Mercedes se quedó sin aire un instante, y para cuando encontró la capacidad para girarse a mirarlo y responderle Sam ya se había apartado.

- ¿Tu coche o el mío? – le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante mientras avanzaba por el pasillo de espaldas, para así seguir mirándola a la cara.

- El tuyo Evans – le dijo intentando esconder una sonrisa pícara, como aquel hombre siguiese así iba a hacerla cometer una locura – he venido con Kurt – sabía que tenía que callarse, que no era libre para hacer comentarios como el que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tenía tantas ganas de entrar al juego como de borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia que ahora llevaba – Evans como sigas jugando con fuego, te puedes quemar.

- Te contestaría a eso Jones – le dijo tras una carcajada – pero las consecuencias serían que me dieses un golpe, lo cual no quiero, o que lo que arda sea el pasillo.

- Camina – le dijo, tras asimilar lo que acababa de decirle, al pasar por su lado golpeándolo con el codo en el abdomen con suavidad – camina y mejor hazlo calladito – Sam rió entre dientes y ella se encontró sonriendo de nuevo; cuando querían tentarse sabían como hacerlo, que decir y que hacer, y también sabían la respuesta que provocarían en el otro y aquel asalto lo había ganado él. Mercedes sabía que no debía seguir por aquel camino, y se prometió a si misma no volver a hacerlo, aún así, una parte de ella no pudo evitar pensar que la tarde aún era lo bastante larga como para ser ella quien se anotase un tanto.

* * *

><p>Llevaban algo más de media hora en el centro de Lima, a aquellas horas no pasaba demasiada gente, pero a Sam y Mercedes no parecía importarles demasiado, habían usado aquel rato, y el del viaje en coche, para ponerse al día sobre la vida del otro.<p>

Mercedes le había hablado sobre las Troubletones, la discusión con Rachel, le había contando las cosas que se había perdido aquellos meses en el McKinley, más o menos le había hecho un resumen de su vida aquellos meses, pero asegurándose de no nombrar a Shane; por su parte Sam le había contado como había sido adaptarse a Kentucky, porqué había acabado trabajando como stripper, y ahora le estaba contando sobre las peripecias de Stevie y Stacy en su nuevo colegio; los niños extrañaban muchísimo a Mercedes, y la sonrisa radiante que se abrió paso en la cara de su ex novia cuando se lo dijo hizo que él la acompañase con una propia.

- ¿Los echas mucho de menos verdad? – preguntó la chica al ver como se quedaba callado un instante.

- Sí – le respondió él volviendo a sonreír – pero quiero acabar el instituto aquí, Lima es más mi hogar que cualquier otra parte; aunque tenga que vivir adoptado por mis amigos – añadió bromeando.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen, el hogar es donde está el corazón, ¿no? – comentó Mercedes intentando levantar su ánimo del todo.

- Por eso mismo, mi hogar está aquí – respondió Sam clavando sus ojos en los de ella, Mercedes fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir, y como lo acababa de decir. Había dicho "aquí" no "Lima", y sabía porqué el cambio de palabra, para resaltar que su hogar estaba donde estaba ella; una pareja de ancianos pasó por delante de ellos y se acercó para dejar algo de dinero, así que Mercedes tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse de lo que acababa de oír.

- Estarás deseando ir a verlos ¿no? – preguntó después de que los dos le diesen las gracias a la pareja.

- Muchas, aunque Stacy me da miedo. Cada vez que hablo con ella intenta convencerme para que me la traiga a la vuelta; la veo capaz de meterse en el maletero.

- Oye, así no harías el viaje solo – comentó la chica entre risas.

- Rory va a venirse conmigo; sé lo que es extrañar a tu familia y no quería que pasase las fiestas solo, así que lo invité. Bueno al menos creo que viene.

- ¿Crees? – cuestionó Mercedes, agradeciendo que cada uno estuviesen a un lado del pequeño tenderete, porque sino sabía que habría buscado su mano tras escuchar lo que había hecho por Rory.

- Quedamos en eso, pero después de lo que pasó en el auditorio no estoy seguro. Le dije que se viniese, pero prefirió quedarse ensayando, así que no sé, aunque quizás solo este exagerando.

- Sería tonto si dijese que no, el chico solo está intentando encajar pero lo que has hecho por él es un detalle precioso – lo consoló con una sonrisa, mientras mentalmente añadía a Rory Flanagan a su lista de personas a asesinar; no podía creerse tanta tontería, estaban en Navidad, en aquella época se suponía que las ganas de ayudar y dar deberían incrementarse, no al revés.

- Es lo mínimo; cuando mi familia lo necesitó hubo quien nos ayudó, y ahora sé la diferencia que puede marcar un solo gesto.

- Vas a tener que explicarme en que momento has pasado de ser inteligente a ser un sabio Evans – le dijo con una sonrisa emocionada intentando contener las lágrimas, con un solo vistazo a su rostro Sam vio que estaba a punto de llorar y se apresuró a bromear para ayudarla a evitarlo:

- Ya sabes lo que se dice, todo se pega. A lo mejor es culpa tuya.

- No lo dudes, ha sido mi influencia – rió ella agradecida – Me fastidia no poder ir antes al albergue el viernes – dijo para hacerlo partícipe de sus planes.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él asombrado - ¿y el skecth?

- Lo hago por ellos, ya te lo dije; sobretodo por Artie, no lo apoyé todo lo que debía con el musical y no quiero volver a fallarle ahora…

- Eso de que le fallaste… – murmuró Sam llevándole la contraria.

- Pero en cuanto acabe de grabar mi parte iré para allí – acabó de decirle.

- Es una suerte que la cosa esta esté entre nosotros – le dijo Sam señalando el cubo para las donaciones con la campana – porque sino, ahora mismo cometería una estupidez y te besaría. En serio – insistió tras la risa de ella, que apartó la mirada al otro lado de la calle – mis ganas de besarte se han disparado, y mira que por regla general ya son altas.

- Evans – le riñó la chica sin poder evitar reír divertida – dedícate a hacer sonar la campana.

- ¿Si busco un trozo de muérdago y lo coloco casualmente encima de nuestras cabezas lo considerarías acoso? – preguntó con una sonrisa ilusionada.

- ¡Sam! – protestó ella sin poder contener la risa.

- Ya paro, ya paro – prometió él alzando las manos – lo siento. Pero yo que tú miraría para arriba de vez en cuando – añadió antes de que ella se estirase para golpearlo en el hombro.

* * *

><p>Había pasado un rato más y la charla entre ellos seguía fluida y divertida, nunca habían tenido problemas para encontrar temas de conversación y aquello no había cambiado, lo que fue un motivo de alegría para los dos. Sam se subió el cuello de la chaqueta, ya que acababa de empezar a soplar un viento helado, se fijó en que Mercedes cambiaba la campana de mano y al resbalarle la manga del jersey pudo ver que no llevaba guantes.<p>

- ¿Te has olvidado de para que se usan los guantes Jones? – preguntó acercándose a ella y sacándole la campana de entre los dedos, dejándola en el cubo junto a la que el mismo acababa de soltar, para poder cogerle las manos entre las suyas. Se las acercó a la boca y sopló al tiempo que se las frotaba intentando calentárselas.

- Me los olvidé esta mañana – reconoció ella – pero hasta ahora estaba bien.

- Empieza a hacer frío, ¿quieres irte ya? – le dijo él aún centrado en hacer entrar sus manos en calor.

- De eso nada; ya te dije que llamé a mi madre antes, me recogerá cuando salga del trabajo para ir a buscar a mi abuela.

- ¿Segura? – preguntó él rozando la piel de sus dedos con los labios sin pretenderlo, Mercedes simplemente asintió convencida, insegura de poder contestar sin que su voz delatase la manera en el que estómago acababa de darle un vuelco y Sam se apartó para quitarse los guantes.

- Sam no – protestó la chica viendo lo que iba a hacer – puedo meter las manos en los bolsillos – él la miró alzando una ceja y ni siquiera le contestó, Mercedes sonrió sabiendo que aquello era una batalla perdida y estaba a punto de aceptar ponérselos cuando él mismo lo hizo.

- Así, calentita – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de volver a su lugar anterior, de buena gana se habría quedado a su lado, pero se conocía, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para conseguir no acercarse a ella más de lo que debía, más aún con una buena excusa como era aquel viento gélido.

- Gracias – respondió ella – cuando empieces a congelarte me los pides.

- Seguro – murmuró él irónicamente.

- Te he oído – protestó ella en respuesta – Anda, sígueme contando lo que decías.

- Creo que se me olvidó lo que te estaba contando – rió Sam.

- Anda ya – protestó ella – Steve, Stacy, el regalo que te hicieron… ¿te suena?

- Me suena – reconoció el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa – el problema es que me he lanzado a contar algo que tenía que haberme callado.

- ¿Sabes que ahora lo único que has conseguido es que no me calle hasta que me lo cuentes verdad? – preguntó ella intrigada.

- ¿Y si me niego? – la retó él.

- Tengo mis métodos, ambos lo sabemos – respondió Mercedes segura.

- Métodos que no puedes utilizar te recuerdo – contraatacó él con una sonrisa torcida.

- Es cierto – reconoció ella mientras se le acercaba – supongo que tendré que apelar a nuestra amistad, al fin y al cabo los amigos se cuentan las cosas ¿no? – mientras hablaba se había pegado casi por completo a él, dejando que los dedos enguantados de su mano rozasen con la suya, y subiendo la otra para apoyarla en su pecho.

- Mercy… - advirtió Sam con una sonrisa pero sin moverse un solo milímetro.

- Es parte de la confianza, pero bueno, sino confías en mi no pasa nada – añadió lanzándole la mejor de sus miradas tristes antes de girarse y volver a donde estaba.

- Eres mi perdición – murmuró Sam sonriendo y negando con la cabeza - y no sé que es peor, que lo sabes o que lo disfrutas.

- Va a ser mejor que no te conteste, créeme – le dijo con una sonrisa atrevida, sabía que no debía estar haciendo aquello, pero parecía haberse dejado el sentido del deber en el McKinley; lo único que le importaba es que estaba con Sam, que cada vez que le sonreía su corazón se disparaba y que cada vez que ella devolvía una de esas sonrisas los ojos de él se iluminaban; y al fin y al cabo tampoco estaban haciendo nada malo. Una parte de su cerebro insistía en decirle que sí, no por lo que estaban haciendo, sino por los sentimientos que aquello provocaba, pero estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndolo como para pensar en ello – Entonces qué ¿me lo cuentas? – preguntó cerrándose el abrigo al estremecerse ante una nueva ráfaga de viento.

- ¿Qué te parece si primero voy a por un par de cafés? – le preguntó señalando la cafetería que tenían enfrente.

- Vale, pero no te vas a librar de contármelo; no se me va a olvidar.

- Lo sé, lo sé – le gritó mientras cruzaba la calle – intentaba ganar tiempo.

* * *

><p>Mercedes vio como entraba a la cafetería tras girarse a mirarla una vez más, y tuvo que contenerse para no dejar escapar un gritito emocionado. Tendría que sentirse mal por todo lo que estaba sintiendo aquella tarde, pero no le quedaba sitio para ello. Aquellas miradas, aquellas sonrisas, la dulzura, el atrevimiento que conllevaba sonrojarse después, era como volver a la noche del baile, pero multiplicado por varios cientos; ahora se conocían.<p>

Antes de que pudiese seguir pensando más en aquello Sam volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos, el chico cruzó de nuevo la carretera a la carrera y se plantó ante ella con dos tazas de café.

- Toma – le dijo extendiéndole una con una sonrisa; en ese momento Mercedes tuvo un escalofrío, y dándose cuenta de ello, en cuanto ella cogió la taza, usó la mano que había quedado libre para subirla a su hombro y así frotar su brazo para darle algo de calor – hace un frío que pela – murmuró mientras ella se acurrucaba un momento contra su pecho, movió el otro brazo para abrazarla y le preguntó - ¿Qué tal el hombro? ¿Te duele?

- Para nada – contestó ella con la cara enterrada en su pecho buscando resguardarla del viento – ya te dije que habías lesionado más a los libros Evans, pero no escuchas – eso lo dijo bromeando pero después habló con un tono dulce – Te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien, en serio.

- Mejor – respondió Sam bajando la cabeza para dejar un beso en el hombro que le había golpeado e inhalar su olor en su cuello, y tras ese gesto ambos se apartaron para empezar a beberse el café y así entrar en calor.

- Ummm con nata – dijo Mercedes tras quitarle la tapa a la taza y dar un sorbo – Gracias - añadió poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso que en el último instante dejó en su mejilla; en ese instante ambos se dieron cuenta de la escena que acaban de protagonizar, el café, la caricia, el abrazo, las palabras, los besos…durante un minuto se les había olvidado que ya no eran pareja. Y ambos habían disfrutado de ese minuto.

Mercedes le sonrió nerviosa y dio un trago largo de café para evitar decir nada más, Sam la imitó y aunque no volvió al otro lado del puesto si se apartó algo de ella, buscando dejarle espacio.

- No creas que me he olvidado – dijo la chica tras un momento – aún me debes una anécdota.

- ¿Tenías que acordarte? – protestó Sam con un quejido.

- Como diría Rachel, las Divas tenemos que tener una memoria prodigiosa – respondió la chica alzando un dedo en una imitación exacta de la morena.

- Pues lo siento diva – rió Sam acortando la distancia entre ellos una vez más – pero la nata acaba de arruinarte el momento de superioridad – con la misma levantó la mano y le limpió el bigote de nata que se le había quedado al beber.

- Oh… - empezó a decir Mercedes, pero cortó su propia frase al notar su tacto, que la hizo temblar y por varias razones - ¡Tienes la mano congelada!

- Estoy bien Mercy…- comenzó a decir Sam.

- No te creas que cuela rubito – le respondió mientras le quitaba el café y lo dejaba con el suyo en un saliente del escaparate frente al que estaban; se apresuró a cogerle las manos tal y como él había hecho antes y repitió los mismos gestos que él había llevado a cabo.

- Estoy bien ne… - insistió Sam mordiéndose la lengua para no acabar de pronunciar la palabra que se le había escapado.

- Lo que estás es helado – protestó Mercedes apoyando una de las manos de él en su mejilla para comprar si había conseguido templarlas y dejando un beso en la palma por instinto - ¿y tu gorro? – le preguntó mientras volvía a cerrar sus manos enguantadas sobre las de él; Sam abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que le diese tiempo la misma pareja de ancianos que había pasado antes por allí apareció a su lado, con el gorro de Sam en la mano.

- Buenos tardes joven – saludó el hombre – mi mujer y yo hemos visto esto en la barra de la cafetería al salir, y creemos que es suyo, ¿hemos acertado? – preguntó extendiéndole el gorro.

- Sí señor, muchas gracias – respondió Sam cogiéndolo.

- Con este frío tenéis que abrigaros – habló ahora la mujer – lo que hacéis es muy bonito, no muchos jóvenes deciden pasar así su tiempo libre, pero no podéis enfermar.

- Tiene razón – se mostró de acuerdo Sam – últimamente no sé donde tengo la cabeza.

- Yo también la perdería con una chica así al lado – rió el señor, girándose a mirar a Mercedes y levantando el sombrero a modo de saludo – pero al menos recuerda coger unos guantes para la próxima.

- Aaron – protestó su mujer – ignoradlo – les dijo a los chicos.

- Ha acertado de lleno señora, no se preocupe – le dijo Sam sonriendo.

- Gracias – contestó Mercedes con una sonrisa dirigida a la pareja tras rodar los ojos hacia Sam – Aunque en su favor tengo que decir que no se ha olvidado los guantes – añadió levantado las manos para enseñarles los guantes de Sam, que le sobraban por todas partes.

- Ah bueno, si es por evitar que se congele una dama, bienvenida sea la hipotermia; yo también he llegado a congelarme, en mi juventud claro, ahora no estoy para esos trotes, para abrigar a Laura – concedió Aaron guiñándole un ojo a Sam, que rió tras asentir.

- Mi marido, todo un caballero sureño – comentó Laura divertida – debe de sonaros tremendamente arcaico.

- En absoluto señora – habló Mercedes con una sonrisa – aquí tenemos otro, del mismísimo Tennesse – explicó señalando a Sam.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido – rió Aaron.

- Entonces puedo asegurarte que siempre te cuidará así – añadió Laura cogiéndose de nuevo al brazo de su marido para reanudar su camino.

- Siempre lo ha hecho – dijo Mercedes en respuesta, sin poder evitar dirigir su mirada y su sonrisa a Sam.

- Sin duda, los hombre de Tennesse sabemos elegir a las mejores chico – dijo Aaron al tiempo que él y Laura echaban a andar – Felices fiestas.

- Felices fiestas – respondieron Sam y Mercedes a coro con una última sonrisa para la pareja.

- Da gusto ver que aunque los tiempos cambian, el amor sigue – le dijo Laura a su marido antes de doblar la esquina, y en aquella calle casi desierta los dos adolescentes no tuvieron problemas para escucharla.

- ¿Has visto? – le preguntó Sam a Mercedes con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

- ¿Si he visto el qué? – quiso saber ella rodando los ojos una vez más, sabiendo lo que la esperaba.

- Han pensando que somos pareja – dijo él inclinándose para empujarla suavemente con un hombro.

- ¿Y? – inquirió Mercedes alargando la letra todo lo posible.

- No, nada – dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros – o hacemos muy buena pareja, o se nos nota algo, o quizás sean las dos cosas.

- Ponte esto – respondió la chica poniéndose de puntillas para calarle ella misma el gorro hasta las orejas – que tanto frío en la cabeza te está haciendo decir chorradas.

- Chorradas, lío de verano… ¿Alguna mentira más? – le preguntó con una sonrisa exagerada mientras se colocaba el gorro con una mano, y cogía el café que ella acababa de devolverle con la otra.

- Te odio – le dijo ella exasperada – y sujeta la taza con las dos manos, así te dará calor.

- Chorradas, lío de verano y te odio; te superas – contestó él cogiendo la taza tal y como ella acababa de decirle.

- Bueno, ahora sí, ¿me cuentas lo de los niños y el regalo? – preguntó Mercedes.

- ¿Me ignoras Jones? – preguntó él tras beber un trago más.

- Tan solo para evitar pegarte con la campana Evans – explicó ella con una sonrisa maligna - ¿Me decías?

- Está bien, está bien – claudicó Sam con una risa – es que me da vergüenza – confesó frotándose la nuca – tiene que ver con…con el trabajo.

- Sam, era un trabajo. Un trabajo que ayudaba a mantener a tu familia. No hay motivo para tener vergüenza, si para sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo. Fin – insistió Mercedes en algo que ya había dicho anteriormente aquella tarde; no era el fin de la conversación, estaba segura, pero aquel no era el momento.

- A ver… - empezó tras agradecerle la frase con una sonrisa marca registrada Evans que hizo a Mercedes estremecerse, y dar gracias de que él estuviese tan pendiente de su propio café como para no notarlo – Un día fui a por Stevie a casa de un amigo, habían estado haciendo un proyecto para ciencias; volvíamos caminando y nos cruzamos con uno de mis compañeros.

- Ajá – murmuró Mercedes para hacerle ver que tenía su atención mientras se acercaba el café a la cara para calentarla con el calor que aún desprendía, Sam se esforzó por controlar sus ganas de acercarse más y darle un beso en la nariz e intentó centrarse en lo que tenía que contar.

- Bueno pues Jimmy – continuó sin ser capaz de fijar la vista en ella ni en ninguna otra parte – él nos vio antes, y me gritó para que parase. Pero no me llamó por mi nombre; sino por el que usábamos allí – paró a coger aire y soltó casi sin separar las palabras – así que me llamó White Chocolate.

Mercedes se atragantó con el sorbo de café que acababa de beber y tosió con fuerza, golpeándose en el pecho.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sam preocupado extendiendo una mano para rozarle el brazo.

- ¿Qué te llamabas como? – dijo ella aún con dificultad mientras acababa de toser.

- Por Dios no me hagas repetirlo – pidió él azorado aún sin dejar de tocarla.

- White Chocolate… - murmuró casi para sí misma mientras su cabeza volaba a un día de aquel verano.

"_Vamos a tener un problema, no queda helado de chocolate" "No te preocupes, yo el chocolate lo tengo" "¿Acabas de decir lo que creo que acabas de decir Evans?" "Si acabas de entender algo sobre compararte con el chocolate y querer comerte, sí, has entendido bien. Pero tú…no sé que vas a hacer" "Yo también tengo chocolate" "¿Sí?" "Sip, chocolate blanco, pero lo tengo" _

Mercedes era capaz de recordar aquel día, o mejor dicho, aquella tarde sin mucha dificultad. Aquel intercambio de frases había ido a más, había ido a tanto que habían acabado haciendo el amor en la encimera de la cocina de sus padres.

Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas al recordar más aquella tarde, lo que había pasado en las cuatro paredes de aquella cocina era algo que jamás podría recordar sin azorarse y sin querer comerse a Sam a besos en la primera esquina que encontrase. En aquella cocina había hecho cosas que sabía que jamás repetiría sino era con él, y había escuchado también algunas de las cosas que más se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego en el alma. Tras el sexo más desatado que jamás habían tenido, Sam le había susurrado las cosas más sinceras y dulces que jamás había oído; todavía entre jadeos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento le había dedicado palabras que llevaría con ella toda su vida.

- Si vas a darme con la campana que sea ya – pidió Sam mordiéndose un labio nervioso ante su silencio, Mercedes volvió al presente al escuchar su voz y al ver como la estaba mirando tuvo que contener una vez más la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo elegiste? – preguntó bebiendo con cuidado de su café.

- Me ayudaba a recordar algo extraordinariamente bueno, supongo que era mi manera de recordarme que siempre hay cosas por las que vale la pena luchar.

- Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil Evans – le dijo con una sonrisa parcialmente escondida tras la taza – muy, muy difícil; ahora la que tiene problemas para no abrazarte soy yo.

- Yo no tenía problemas para no abrazarte – le recordó él – era para no besarte; aunque siendo sinceros, tengo problemas para no acercarme a ti, a secas; y los estoy teniendo en este mismo instante.

- Sam – dijo Mercedes, una vez más con solo decir su nombre le dijo mil cosas a la vez, era a la vez un quejido y un ruego, lo dijo apartando la vista de él, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y mordiéndose un labio al tiempo que sonreía. Era todo lo que quería, pero no podía ir a por ello.

- Lo siento – respondió él con una sonrisa tímida.

- No lo sientes – rió ella todavía sin mirarlo.

- Es que no puedo arrepentirme, si te lo estoy poniendo difícil es que lo estoy haciendo bien – le explicó abriendo las manos a modo de disculpa.

- A veces te mataría Evans – contestó Mercedes, ya siendo capaz de dirigirle la mirada.

- Lo sé – susurró él – intento valerme del tiempo restante.

_Pero la mayoría de las veces prefiero quererte, y deberías saberlo_ le contestó Mercedes mentalmente, no podía estar pensando aquello, era la enésima vez que se lo decía, y era la enésima vez que se ignoraba.

- En lo que estábamos – le dijo apoyando el café ya vacío de nuevo en el saliente y volviendo a coger la campana – tu nombre, ¿algún motivo más? – preguntó intentando reconducir la conversación.

- La verdad es que sí – contestó Sam jugando nervioso con la taza entre las manos – digamos que…bueno…ya sabes, sonaba bien – acabó de explicar rascándose el cuello.

- Eso no se puede negar; veo el símil. Ambos estáis buenos, y además los dos sabéis muy bien – soltó Mercedes con descaro; Sam giró sorprendido a mirarla y se la encontró con una sonrisa que solo pudo definir como provocativa, y además con una mirada que parecía retarlo a que le contestase.

-Tú – la increpó señalándola con el dedo, fingiendo indignación pero sabiendo que su tono delataba tanto la sorpresa como el regocijo que le había dado oír aquello – tú.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Mercedes pestañeando de manera exageradamente inocente.

- Tú atrévete a decir otra vez que yo – respondió Sam enfatizando en pronombre, señalándose con la campana que acababa de volver a coger – soy el que te lo pone difícil. Me estás matando Mercy – le dijo clavándole los ojos, pero sin un solo rastro de protesta en su voz.

- ¿Te estás quejando? – preguntó ella, mordiéndose un labio para contener la sonrisa insinuante que se esforzaba en abrirse paso, y sin saber que así el efecto era el doble, o quizás sí, aunque no lo reconocería - ¿no contestas?

- Me has dejado sin respuestas – claudicó Sam; sabía que le estaba devolviendo todas las que él había lanzando, y nunca le había sabido tan bien que lo callase.

- Por algo soy una Diva… - suspiró Mercedes dando un golpe de melena exagerado – Entonces, ¿qué pasó con Stevie?

- ¿Con Stevie? – preguntó el chico descolocado.

- Sí – respondió ella con tono de obviedad sabiendo que ella había sido la responsable de que perdiese el hilo y contenta por ello – Jimmy, Stevie, White Chocolate, íbamos a alguna parte, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Cierto! – exclamó Sam.

- Parece que tú aún sabes como ponerme en apuros, pero no lo disfrutes tanto – le dijo inclinándose hacia él y reconstruyendo la frase que él le había dicho aún en los pasillos del McKinley – porque yo aún sé como hacer que te quedes sin palabras.

- Y luego soy yo – murmuró él divertido antes de volver a la historia – El caso es que a Stevie le extrañó el nombre, así que después de asesinar a Jimmy con la mirada, le dije que me llamaban así porque siempre me pedía los helados de ese sabor – ella se echó a reír y Sam paró la narración para protestar – es un niño de ocho años, ¿qué querías que le dijese?

- No es un niño de ocho años cualquiera, es tu hermano, esto pudo ser temible – siguió riendo Mercedes – sigue.

- El caso – continuó Sam tras lanzarle una mirada ofendida – es que Jimmy le dijo que sí, que siempre estaba comiéndolos y que ya no me dejaban tomar más, porque Stevie me pidió que les llevase un día al salir del trabajo. Yo me olvidé del tema, pero dos días después esos dos pequeños enviados del demonio…

- Los adoras – interrumpió Mercedes sabiendo muy bien lo que decía.

- Sí, pero son dos pequeños enviados del demonio – respondió él con una sonrisa tierna al hablar de sus hermanos pequeños – se plantaron delante de mi con una bolsa de papel del super, me dijeron que yo trabaja mucho para ayudar y que querían hacerme un regalo para agradecérmelo – paró un instante para crear tensión y contuvo una carcajada cuando ella extendió el brazo para tirarle de la chaqueta, deseosa de saber como acababa aquello – Me compraron como treinta tabletas de chocolate blanco.

La carcajada de Mercedes repiqueteó a lo largo de toda la calle y Sam rompió a reír con ella al verla así.

- Son un encanto – dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas que se le habían saltado en su ataque de risa – no saben que me han dado información para meterme contigo durante años, pero son un encanto.

- ¿Durante años Jones? – preguntó Sam alzando una ceja – Eso es que en el fondo quieres que nuestras vidas sigan entrelazadas.

- Lo que te dijeron – siguió hablando ella, ignorando deliberadamente su interrupción poniendo los ojos en blanco – fue precioso, y es verdad, has hecho mucho por tu familia, te mereces que se te reconozca.

- No me hace falta – respondió él colocándose el cuello de la chaqueta de nuevo, esta vez para disimular que se había sonrojado – ver a mis padres sonreír de nuevo, a Stevie y a Stacy jugar tranquilos, poder dejar que se coman todas las galletas que quieran a la hora de merendar porque ya no es lo único que tendrán para cenar…tengo más que suficiente – acabó murmuró casi para si mismo.

Había sido más una reflexión que otra cosa, y no era nada que Mercedes no supiera, pero verlo así, hablando de lo feliz que lo hacía haber podido ayudar a sacar a su familia de la situación en la que había estado, hizo que se dejase llevar por el momento una vez más.

- No te hace falta porque eres un buen hombre – murmuró Mercedes contra su pecho, ya que había echado los brazos alrededor de su cintura para abrazarlo – pero no todos harían todo lo que tú has hecho; estoy orgullosa de ti Sam, siempre lo he estado, y ahora lo estoy incluso más.

Sam no respondió, se quedó estático durante un instante escuchando lo que le decía y cuando fue capaz de reaccionar echó los brazos en torno a ella para estrecharla contra su cuerpo, y al fin disfrutar de un abrazo que le había hecho falta en infinidad de ocasiones aquellos meses.

Los dos sabían que el abrazo estaba durando más de lo común entre dos amigos, pero ninguno quería apartarse, se sentía tan bien por fin estar así, entre los brazos del otro de nuevo; habían compartido abrazos así más veces de las que podían contar, pero este era distinto, Mercedes se había dejado ir del todo, dejando atrás el miedo, el deber, el dolor de su marcha, de su ruptura, lo único que le importaba era abrazarlo, casi tanto como que él la abrazase a ella. Sam por su parte encontró en aquel abrazo aquello que tanto tiempo había echado de menos, y que tantas veces había necesitado aquellos meses, su amor, su comprensión, su apoyo; todas las cosas a las que había tenido que renunciar y gracias a cuyo recuerdo había conseguido salir hacia delante.

Permanecieron así un minuto más, Sam había enterrado la cabeza en su cuello mientras sus brazos la estrechaban todo lo posible y Mercedes había cambiado la campana de mano, para dejar un brazo asido a su cintura y poder llevar la otra mano a su nuca, regalándole una caricia; poco a poco se apartaron y a medida que quedaban frente a frente la mano de la chica se movió para acunar la mejilla de él, Sam imitó sus movimientos y ella ni siquiera se inmutó al notar su mano helada en la cara, al menos el estremecimiento que la recorrió no fue por el frío, ni siquiera lo notó. Estaban allí, mirándose a los ojos, a milímetros de acabar con la distancia que los separa, pero en el último instante Mercedes sacó fuerzas, que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, para retroceder unos centímetros y al fin separarse de él dejando una caricia en su mejilla. Sam le sonrió y dejó que se apartase, aquel momento ya había sido mucho más de lo que habría soñado tener aquella tarde.

- Y ya que has sido tan bueno – habló ella de nuevo intentando recuperar el humor distendido - ¿qué le vas a pedir a Santa? Este año no puede negártelo, te lo has ganado.

* * *

><p>"<em>Acabas de dejármelo en bandeja Mercy" <em>pensó Sam lanzándole una mirada obvia y divertida que hizo a Mercedes se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, antes de que pudiese hablar de nuevo ya lo estaba haciendo él.

- Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú – le dijo con voz y sonrisa sinceras.

- ¿Me lo he ganado yo solita verdad? – preguntó ella frotándose la nariz para así conseguir que Sam no viese la sonrisa que le había sacado, aunque estaba segura de que la intuía.

- Puedes asegurarlo – rió él – pero eso no quita que sea verdad – añadió serio, Mercedes iba a hablar y estaba seguro de que sería para intentar desviar la conversación una vez más, pero no se lo iba a permitir, no después de que ella misma le hubiese dejado aquella oportunidad tan a tiro; así que siendo muy consciente de lo que iba a provocar siguió hablando – aunque yo no tenga un trozo de espumillón para darle más valor a mis palabras; pero cuenta igual, ¿no?

- Era una canción – dijo Mercedes intentando que sonase como una justificación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Prefieres que te lo cante? – preguntó él con una sonrisa – no tengo la guitarra aquí pero…

- Como me cantes en mitad de la calle te mato Evans – amenazó la chica señalándolo con el dedo índice. No sería la primera ocasión en la que Sam le dedicaba una canción, aquel verano había estado salpicado por tardes y noches en las que Sam de cuando en cuanto le cantaba algo al son de la guitarra, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos; la poca cordura que le quedaba volaría si una serenata a lo Samuel Evans entraba en la ecuación.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me lo hayas cantando le quita significado? – insistió él en un tono tan inocente que no lo era en absoluto, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se escapase de aquella tan fácilmente, y ella lo sabía.

- Ni se lo quita ni se lo da – explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros, era consciente de que estaba perdida, pero no cedería fácilmente – era una canción para el coro, la frase surgió.

- Claro – asintió él estirando la palabra con ironía – que me cantarás esa frase, con esa sonrisa, echando un trozo de espumillón en torno a mi cuello para acercarme a ti…surgió todo. Sí, sí, tiene sentido.

- Feliz Navidad – saludó Mercedes a un par de señoras que se habían acercado para contribuir mientras Sam les dedicaba una sonrisa, una vez que se alejaron cambió el tono y le contestó – Vas a atragantarte con tanta ironía rubito – viendo que él abría la boca para contestarle, y sin querer arriesgarse a oír la respuesta continuó – Aunque si quieres hablar de la canción, podemos hablar de lo que hizo tu mano en ese momento, y del golpe que aún te debo.

- Surgió – se excusó él con descaro, moviendo la cabeza para recalcar la supuesta obviedad.

- ¿Qué me dieses una palmada en el culo surgió? – cuestionó Mercedes con un tono que dejaba claro que no lo iba a dejar estar.

- Oye, que lo que tú hiciste también surgió – se defendió él simulando ofenderse por su tono de duda.

- Lo tuyo fue deliberado – lo acusó Mercedes, con cara seria pero sabiendo que la sonrisa seguía en sus ojos, había echado tanto de menos aquellas discusiones.

- No vas a salirte con la suya por usar una palabra así, me ayudaste con el final de inglés del año pasado; la puedo pronunciar con claridad mira: deliberado – le demostró con una sonrisa – además ahora no estoy nervioso, creo que la que lo está e intenta disimularlo eres tú.

- Sí, sí – rió ella – no soy yo la que acaba de acusarme de usar la dislexia del otro, cosa que sabes que jamás haría por cierto, para intentar desviar la conversación.

- Lo sé – aseguró él con una sonrisa, a excepción de sus padres nadie lo había apoyado más con su dislexia que Mercedes, de hecho sus notas habían subido bastante al final del curso pasado gracias a que ella lo había ayudado a estudiar, tras dejar eso claro continuó – pero no intentaba desviarlo; fue deliberado – admitió con atrevimiento – se podría decir que surgió deliberadamente, pero surgió.

- Al menos lo reconoces – contraatacó ella, no fue mucho pero fue lo mejor que pudo reunir ante la mirada penetrante que le estaba dedicando.

- Entonces – comentó Sam empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a ella - ¿estamos admitiendo que surgir es nuestra nueva manera de decir que lo hicimos a propósito?

Mercedes boqueó buscando que contestarle e intentando ignorar de nuevo su mirada, su cercanía e incluso su olor; antes de que consiguiese dar con algo que decir un claxon sonó y un coche aparcó un poco más adelante de donde se encontraban.

- ¡Señora Jones! – saludó Sam con una sonrisa sincera mientras se acercaba a la madre de Mercedes, dejando a la propia Mercedes todavía perdida en el momento que acababan de compartir.

- ¡Sam! – respondió la mujer apresurándose para cerrar la puerta del coche y llegar junto al ex novio de su hija, cuando llegó a la acera y se encontraron a medio camino lo abrazó con ganas.

- Que tu hija soy yo – protestó Mercedes con sorna.

- Pues por eso mismo – replicó su madre en el mismo tono – te veo en casa todos los días; ¿cómo estás cariño? – preguntó mirando a Sam de nuevo – Cuando Mercy me dijo que habías vuelto no pude alegrarme más, ¿cómo están tus padres? ¿Los niños?

- Mamá – protestó su hija – deja de agobiarlo.

- Chss – la chistó Lydia – llevas con él toda la tarde, es de buenos cristianos compartir – Sam rió con ganas al escuchar aquello; las discusiones entre Mercedes y su madre eran épicas, aquellas dos no podían quererse más ni ser más parecidas. Mercedes había sacado todo el carácter de su madre, a excepción de la terquedad de su padre como la propia Lydia decía, y aquellas pequeñas discusiones en las que nunca dejaban la sonrisa era comunes entre ellas todos los días.

- Están todos bien señora Jones – respondió el chico – a los niños les costó un poco adaptarse pero al final están encantados. Aunque echan menos de Lima.

- Lydia, Sam – le dijo ella tal y como se había pasado diciéndole medio verano – dales muchos saludos de mi parte cuando los veas; ¿irás por Navidad no?

- Por supuesto, no se me olvidará se lo prometo. Sí, iré a pasar allí las vacaciones, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de verlos.

- Normal hijo – lo consoló Lydia llevando la mano un momento a su mejilla – no tiene que ser fácil.

- Les echo de menos – reconoció el chico – pero estar aquí lo compensa, de sobra – añadió sin poder evitar que sus ojos resbalasen hacia Mercedes.

- Hija, tú a veces eres tonta – murmuró Lydia tras ver la manera en que Sam miraba a su benjamina – pero como eres mi hija y te quiero voy a ahorrarme el comentario.

- ¡Mamá! – se quejó Mercedes clavándole el codo a Sam en las costillas por la sonrisa petulante que estaba mostrando ante el comentario. Desde el día en que había presentado a Sam como su novio el chico se había metido a toda su familia en el bolsillo; era bueno, trabajador, la cuidaba, cuidaba a su familia, todos sus valores casaban perfectamente con los de la familia Jones, y además era encantador, ni siquiera su padre había podido sacarle un solo defecto, y eso que estaba más que dispuesto al ser el primer novio formal de su hija. En su casa querían a Sam, tal y como los Evans la querían a ella, y además su madre no soportaba a Shane, Mercedes sabía que tenía que dar gracias porque hubiese dejado el comentario ahí – Menos mal que me quieres, sino no quiero pensar lo que me harías…

- No querrías saberlo – bromeó la mujer acercándose a ella para estrecharla y dejar un beso en su cabeza, se inclinó para llegar al cubo y dejó allí un par de billetes – Bueno, ¿te llevamos a alguna parte Sam?

- Es que aún no ha llegado el relevo mamá – explicó Mercedes – aún no podemos irnos.

- ¿Llego pronto? – preguntó Lydia para si mirando el reloj.

- No se preocupe – se apresuró a decir Sam al ver como la madre de su ex novia mirada la hora – son solo diez minutos; yo me quedaré.

- ¿Puedo quedarme mamá? Sam puede dejarme en casa – pidió Mercedes.

- Ni de coña – protestó el chico, usando la frase y el tono que ella siempre usaba, haciendo sonreír a madre e hija – Te vas con tu madre a buscar a tu abuela al aeropuerto, faltaría más; además son solo diez minutos.

- Pero…- empezó a decir la chica.

- Sin peros Mercy – insistió él – Sé las ganas que tienes de verla.

- Está bien, pero no me gusta dejarte así, que lo sepas – concedió Mercedes, era verdad que se moría de ganas de ver a su abuela, hacía meses que no los visitaba, pero aún no quería dar por terminada aquella tarde con Sam.

- Asunto resuelto – dijo Lydia antes de que al chico le diese tiempo a contestarle a su hija, fingiendo haber notado como vibraba su móvil, le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida y empezó a dirigirse al coche para dejar que se despidiesen; antes de subir se giró y añadió – Tienes que venir a cenar a casa un día Sam, no acepto un no – con la misma subió al coche y les dejó a los dos adolescentes toda la intimidad que podía.

- Mi madre…menos mal que ya la conoces – murmuró Mercedes.

- No te quejes – le dijo él riendo – te ha salvado del lío en el que tú solita te habías metido.

- ¿No podías dejarlo correr eh? – preguntó jugando nerviosa con sus manos.

- Olvidar lo que sea que tenga que ver contigo y yo, no son términos que vayan juntos – respondió Sam con una con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa por sus propias palabras.

- ¡Ahh! – dejó escapar Mercedes exasperada – Y Santana decía que no tenías juego – comentó incrédula negando con la cabeza y golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños, más que un golpe acabó en roce, y en excusa para dejar allí las manos mientras se despedía - ¿no podías ser un verdadero caballero sureño y dejar que me despidiese sin hacerme esto? – preguntó alzando la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos ahora que estaba casi pegada a él. Sam le sonrió y dejó un beso casto en su mejilla.

- No te quejarás, he sido todo un caballero – le dijo teniendo que contener la risa al ver como sus ojos perdían algo de brillo decepcionados, sabía que había sido sincera al pedírselo, pero por lo visto Mercedes ya estaba sumida en una auténtica batalla consigo misma.

- Muy amable señor Evans – le sonrió ella tras dejar la campana en el cubo y empezando a quitarse los guantes.

- Déjatelos – la interrumpió Sam cogiendo sus manos para cortar sus movimientos – en diez minutos me voy a casa, y vosotras aún pasaréis frío en el aeropuerto – al tiempo que se lo decía señaló el coche con una mano y empezó a acompañarla hasta allí.

- Gracias – respondió Mercedes sabiendo que mejor sería que aceptase los guantes sin rechistar – No hace falta que me acompañes hasta el coche, está a diez pasos.

- Realmente lo hago por otra cosa –confesó él agachándose para hablar en su oído – si me quedo viendo como te vas, mi mirada va a bajar a donde no debe pero siempre baja, y te aseguro que la manera en la que voy a comerte con los ojos tendrá poco de caballerosa, y no es plan de que me vea tu madre.

- Que te crees que no te ha visto ya millones de veces, tus ojos y mi culo van unidos y no sabes disimular Evans – le respondió, sonrió orgullosa cuando vio como la sonrisa de suficiencia se borraba de su cara.

- En ese caso – habló de nuevo Sam tras un instante en el que los dos pararon sus pasos – me quedo y disfruto las vistas.

- Serás… - lo increpó Mercedes buscando una palabra adecuada, pero antes de que diese con una Sam se acercó más a ella, y tras inclinarse para comprobar que Lydia estaba absorta en unos papeles y no les dedicaba la menor atención, y le dio una palmada en el trasero.

- Surgió – se excusó alzando las manos y dando un paso atrás para evitar el golpe que sabía ella lanzaría seguro.

- Esta te la cobro Evans – lo amenazó caminando de espaldas para conseguir negarle las vistas tras ver que se escapaba de su alcance.

- Surgió – repitió Sam con una sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te vas a librar con eso, no ahora que quedó claro que para nosotros surgir significada hacerlo apropósito, con toda la intención y sin remordimiento alguno – le dijo dedicándole una última sonrisa cargada de intención, Sam abrió y cerró la boca buscando que contestarle y Mercedes se apresuró a añadir moviendo las manos para que viese a que se refería – te los devolveré.

Con la misma subió al coche y cerró la puerta para evitar que su ex novio pudiese decirle nada más; al final había conseguido su propósito, a lo largo de la tarde había conseguido anotarse más de un tanto, y más aún, había ganado el último asalto, y además de eso había pasado una tarde increíble.

Su madre estaba a punto de arrancar cuando Sam llamó con los nudillos en su ventana interrumpiendo lo que estaba pensando, bajó la ventanilla convencida de que querría decirle algo a su madre, o despedirse, pero no pudo equivocarse más.

- Puedes quedarte los guantes – dijo Sam en su oído tras agacharse apoyando una mano en el capó – aún tienes mi corazón y eso tampoco quiero que me lo devuelvas – con la misma se despidió de su madre con la mano y volvió al lugar de la acera en el que habían pasado juntos media tarde.

- Jodido encanto sureño – murmuró Mercedes; oyó que su madre decía algo y sospechaba que sería sobre su manera de hablar, pero estaba demasiado ocupada controlando su respiración como para escucharla. Ella se había anotado un par de tantos, sobretodo al reconocer de repente que lo que había hecho al cantar lo había hecho apropósito, pero a lo largo de la tarde Sam había ganado por goleada. Le habría dicho que lucharía por recuperarla y lo había dicho en serio, y durante aquellas horas se lo había demostrado y ella había empezado a caer, más que eso, se había lanzado.

Al principio de la tarde se había dicho a si misma que no pasaría nada, podían pasar una tarde como amigos sin que pasase nada, pero estaba equivocada. Era imposible pasar una tarde con Sam Evans y que no pasase nada; sus malditos principios, su maldita dulzura, su maldita manera de hablar, su maldita manera de tocar provocando hecatombes con un solo roce, su maldita sonrisa que hacía que te olvidases de lo que ibas a decir a continuación, su maldita forma de mirar, haciendo que ardieses y sintieses un amor desgarrador con un solo segundo de diferencia…toda su maldita persona hacía imposible que no recordases porque seguías enamorada de él.

* * *

><p>Cuando el señor Shue les dijo que podían irse a comer, pero que tenían que volver en media hora para empezar con los ensayos generales Mercedes fue la primera en levantarse para salir de allí.<p>

- ¡Aretha! – le gritó Santana cuando ya estaba cruzando la puerta - ¿te esperamos?

- No – le dijo intentando mantener la calma – ir yendo, voy un segundo al baño y ya os busco.

- Quieta ahí, voy contigo – dijo la latina.

- No – la cortó su novia tirando de su mano – vienes con Tina con Mike y conmigo a ir buscando sitio; luego vas al baño.

- Britt – protestó ya cuando los cuatro estaban en la puerta – necesito ir al baño.

- Pero Jacob Ben Israel está grabando el especial de Navidad, y volverá a pararme para decirme que Santa no existe – protestó la rubia.

- Puedes ir al baño – le aseguró Mike con un brazo sobre los hombros de Tina – nosotros nos encargamos.

- Gracias, pero prefiero pillarlo yo – dijo Santana enfadada; Brittany le dio un beso a modo de agradecimiento y giró para volver junto a Mercedes que había empezado a caminar en el otro sentido ante la frase de la latina.

- Mercy – le paró la rubia tirando de su mano – sé que quieres estar sola, así que si tardas un ratito no te preocupes – con la misma y sin dejar que le contestase nada, dejó un beso en su mejilla y se fue de allí corriendo hasta alcanzar a los demás, tras saltar sobre la espalda de Mike fue a cogerse a la cintura de Santana que la recibió con otro beso. Mercedes no pudo evitar ante la muestra de cariño y la alegría de su amiga, pero pronto su humor se disipó.

Estaba enfadada, mucho, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Había tenido ganas de levantarse y darles cuatro gritos a todos sus compañeros. Cuando la entrenadora Sylvester había ido a recordarles la hora en la que deberían estar en el albergue todos habían decidido faltar a su palabra para rodar el spot; habían faltado a su palabra, a su promesa, al espíritu de aquellas fiestas y también a la generosidad. No entendía como habían sido capaces de ponerse de acuerdo en algo así, pero en contra de todo lo que era se había callado, porque ella también había prometido otra cosa, había prometido que haría aquello con sus amigos y no iba a fallarles. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviese contenta consigo misma ni mucho menos; llegó a su taquilla y sacó de allí el abrigo para poder salir a dar un paseo y despejarse.

Cuando salió al aparcamiento el aire gélido de diciembre la recibió y lo agradeció, aquello pareció aliviarle un poco el dolor de cabeza que se le había levantado, metió las manos en los bolsillos y con una sonrisa sacó de allí los guantes de Sam para ponérselos. _"Aún tienes mi corazón y eso tampoco quiero que me lo devuelvas"_, la frase que le había dicho aún hacía que temblase cada vez que la recordaba, la hacía temblar y la hacía sonreír, recordar la tarde del día anterior la sumía en un estado del que no quería salir y en el que no quería caer. Ella tenía novio, no tendría que pensar esas cosas, no era ese tipo de persona… tenía novio, pero Shane no era Sam. Cuatro palabras, cuatro simples palabras, "Shane no era Sam", y con eso podría resumirlo todo; tenía novio sí, y también estaba enamorada, el problema estaba en que su pareja y su amor no eran la misma persona.

"_Mi hogar está aquí_"; otra de las frases de Sam volvió a su cabeza y de nuevo se encontró sonriendo como una tonta, ¿cuánto tiempo iba a ser capaz de resistirse? ¿Cuánto tiempo querría hacerlo? De golpe una imagen entró en su campo de visión al girar en el aparcamiento y la sonrisa se le borró por completo. Todo su enfado y su tristeza volvieron a ella de golpe, y más fuertes de lo que los había sentido, porque justo en lo que no se había permitido pensar acababa de aparecer ante sus ojos.

No todos habían faltado a su palabra, no todos habían rechazado ir al albergue por rodar el spot, Quinn Fabray había preferido pasar allí la tarde que saliendo en televisión. Y ahora allí estaba delante de sus ojos, despidiéndose de Sam con un abrazo antes de subir cada uno a su coche, suponía que acabarían de quedar para el día siguiente, al fin y al cabo eran los dos únicos miembros del coro que irían allí desde primera hora.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a sentirse mal por aquello, ni a enfadarse, pero aún así no pudo evitar las lágrimas que intentaba contener con furia; aquel era su lugar, era ella a la que tendría que haber abrazado, era ella quien debería ir con él al día siguiente, también debería ser ella la que hiciese muchas otras cosas que realmente esperaba que Quinn no estuviese haciendo.

En el fondo no creía que de buenas a primeras Sam fuese a cambiar de opinión, en el fondo sabía que podía confiar en sus sentimientos a ciegas; cuando Samuel Evans te decía que te quería era porque lo hacía, aunque a ella le había costado creérselo, su ex novio no lo había tenido fácil para convencerla de que ella era la única chica con la que siempre querría estar. Sam había batallado con todas sus inseguridades y sus miedos, tal y como ella había hecho con los de él, y les había ganado la batalla.

Pero ahora sentía un nudo en el estómago, aquello no era miedo, era auténtico pavor; sabía que Quinn había intentado volver con él al poco de su vuelta, y aunque parecía que su amiga había vuelto a centrarse no podía evitar temerla. El día siguiente era el idóneo para que se diera un acercamiento entre aquel par, cuando Quinn estuviese al lado de Sam, apoyándolo, en donde ella debería estar desde el principio y no tras acabar de grabar aquel estúpido spot.

Donde ella debería estar desde que Sam había vuelto a Lima…y sin embargo allí estaba, excusándose en una relación que no quería, intentando contener un sentimiento que sabía avasallador, y obligándose a conformarse con sentir los guantes de Sam en vez de sus manos acariciándola.

Enfada, con el mundo, con sus compañeros y consigo misma por razones distintas volvió a entrar al McKinley; vio a Rory Flannagan al final del pasillo y decidida encaminó sus pasos hacia él.

* * *

><p>Sam aún no podía creérselo, habían aparecido, habían aparecido todos. Él no dejaba de mirar el reloj cada pocos minutos, preguntándose cuando narices acabaría Mercedes de grabar el skecth para poder ir allí, y finalmente cuando las puertas se habían abierto todo el Glee Club había hecho su entrada.<p>

Le había hecho muchísima ilusión verlos, había arreglado las cosas con Artie y todos habían pasado una buena tarde pero mentiría si dijese que sus ojos no habían estado pegados a Mercedes, desde el momento en el que entró por la puerta guiñándole un ojo, pasando por aquellos minutos en los que no habría podido dejar de mirarla ni aunque misma se lo hubiese pedido mientras cantaba, hasta hacía dos minutos en los que se había ido a despedir a Tina y Mike a la puerta.

Al final no solo habían ido con comida y regalos, sino que se habían quedado a recoger; hacía unos minutos que algunos tenían que haber empezado a irse, la hora de llegada, las primeras cenas familiares o los madrugones para comenzar los viajes navideños se habían impuesto y poco a poco los miembros del coro habían empezado a despedirse unos de otros, aunque la mayoría aún seguía allí recogiendo; aquellas iban camino de ser las mejores navidades de su vida.

Sam entró a la cocina cargado de bandejas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se encontró a Rory acabando de secar unos platos.

- ¿Te han dejado solo? – preguntó dejando las bandejas en uno de los fregaderos.

- No, Puck ha ido a buscar más platos – le respondió el chico – Sam, quería darte las gracias otra vez…

- No hace falta – lo cortó el rubio, cuando Finn le había explicado que Rory había sido quien los había convencido el chico y él ya habían solucionado cualquier diferencia posible – en serio, a estas alturas ya habrás visto que para bien o para mal el Glee es una gran familia.

- Eso es cierto – dijo el irlandés – entonces déjame que te diga otra cosa en vez de gracias.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sam extrañado.

- Nada malo creo – negó Rory con una sonrisa contenta – pero creo que querrás saber esto. Es verdad que yo convencí a los chicos, pero alguien me convenció a mí antes.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo el rubio ya completamente perdido.

- Mercedes habló conmigo ayer en el instituto. Y déjame que te diga que sabe dar mucho miedo cuando quiere, casi más que Santana.

- ¿Mercy te echó la bronca? – cuestionó el chico tan sorprendido como maravillado.

- Al principio sí, luego estuvo un buen rato hablando conmigo. Me hizo ver como eran en verdad las cosas, y lo poco agradecido que había sido contigo. La chica se preocupa de verdad por ti Sam; y tú has sido mi amigo y yo quiero empezar a serlo de verdad.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó Sam acercándose a él para darle un abrazo – ya lo eres Rory – sin dejar que el irlandés le dijese nada más salió de la cocina prácticamente corriendo.

Se había prometido no presionarla más, disfrutar de aquello, esperar con paciencia otro momento como la tarde que habían pasado juntos en el centro, no insistir tanto, controlarse, pero acababa de mandarlo todo a la mierda; lo único que le faltaban a aquellas navidades para ser perfectas era ver a su familia y tenerla a ella, a su familia la vería dentro de poco e iba a luchar por un último momento con ella en aquellas fiestas.

Cuando entró al comedor solo estaban allí Quinn y Rachel, acabando de doblar juntas los manteles, paseó la mirada por la habitación, pensado donde podría haberse metido Mercedes y tranquilizándose a si mismo, diciéndose que no se habría ido sin despedirse. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Quinn y tras echarle un vistazo, la ex cheerio señaló una de las puertas con un dedo sonriéndole.

- ¡Gracias! – le dijo Sam tras acercarse a donde estaban, levantándola en brazos y dejando un beso en su cabeza; la rubia rió con ganas y Rachel los miró sorprendida pero al instante era ella la que recibía el mismo trato que su amiga.

- ¿Gracias por qué? – preguntó la judía aún riendo ante la efusividad de tu amigo.

- ¡Ya te lo explicaré! – gritó el chico en respuesta, ya acelerándose en la dirección que Quinn le había señalado, realmente nunca le había dado las gracias a Rachel por su gran idea del trío "pero no de los cochinos" como ella misma lo había definido, y ya iban siendo horas; gracias a la idea de la co-capitana del Glee había encontrado lo mejor que jamás tendría, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pararse.

Tras salir por el pasillo que le habían señalado no le fue difícil orientarse, solo tuvo que seguir el tarareo suave que lo llevó hasta Mercedes. Estaba en una de las salas donde solían jugar los niños, a aquellas horas de la noche estaba vacía, pero allí habían dejado todos los regalos que se habían reunido para los pequeños, con la idea de dárselos en los días siguientes a los que apareciesen por allí.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se apoyó en el marco y se dejó disfrutar de las vistas durante un instante; aquel día estaba preciosa, siempre lo estaba, pero aquella maldita falda roja había estado tentándolo toda la tarde más que de costumbre. Y no solo era cosa de la falda, verla así, arreglando los lazos de los regalos para que llegasen a los niños en perfectas condiciones, tarareando "All I want for Chritsmas" y sin saber que él la estaba mirando…si no hubiese estado ya enamorado a más no poder de ella sabía que habría empezado a caer.

- Buenas vistas Jones – dijo para hacerle notar su presencia, Mercedes dio un respingo ante la sorpresa y se giró a mirarlo, le sonrió por reflejo por encima del hombro y acabó de colocar uno de los regalos sobre los demás.

- La gente suele decir "Felices fiestas" Evans – le dijo ya mirándolo a la cara desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Intentaba ser original – se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Querías algo? – le preguntó ella molesta, Sam se sorprendió por el tono en que le habló pero aún así se limitó a pedirle que se acercase utilizando su dedo índice.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? – quiso saber preocupado al ver su cara más de cerca, y obligándose a no llevar las manos a su cintura.

- No- negó ella, aunque Sam no la creyó, ni él ni nadie que la escuchase lo haría – Simplemente me extraña que quieras hablar conmigo, llevas toda la tarde sin hacerlo.

- No quería atosigarte – le dijo él sincero.

- Ah…ahora no querías atosigarme – repitió ella en un tono monocorde, estuvo a punto de girarse para apartarse de allí pero él fue más rápido y haciendo lo que se había prohibido hacía unos instantes la sujetó.

- Mercy ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

- Ya te he dicho que nada – respondió ella tozuda – porque no te vas con Quinn a seguir recogiendo o haciendo algo.

- Pero… - Sam se quedó descolocado un instante pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba - ¿estás celosa de Quinn? – preguntó intentando contener la risa.

- No le veo la gracia – contestó Mercedes seca.

- ¿Entonces de verdad estás celosa de ella? – insistió él esta vez esperanzado; Mercedes no contestó pero se cruzó de brazos con fuerza – Estás celosa de Quinn – afirmó con una sonrisa.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – le gritó ella retorciéndose inútilmente entre sus brazos; nunca conseguía escapar de los brazos de Sam si realmente él quería sujetarla, pero no estaba dispuesta a no ofrecer resistencia.

- De acuerdo – concedió el chico sabiendo que no podía jugar mucho si era con el tema de Quinn con lo que iba a hacerlo, no ahora al menos – Pero que sepas, así por charlar un poco, que Quinn y yo somos amigos, que yo estoy enamorado de otra persona y que la misma Quinn fue la que me señaló en donde podía encontrarla – según hablaba en la cara de Mercedes se abrió paso una sonrisa que borró toda la tristeza y el enfado y acabó sonriendo él también.

- ¿Para qué me buscabas? – preguntó ya tranquila y con una disculpa escrita en la mirada.

- Pues verás…un duendecillo irlandés – empezó a explicarle tras haberla soltado sabiendo que ya no se iría – me comentó un par de cosas que por lo visto tengo que agradecerte.

- Será bocazas – siseó la chica – No podía dejar que fueses solo a Kentucky, eras capaz de perderte en un desvío.

- Ya – rió Sam – pues venía a agradecértelo, y a despedirme de ti; no ibas a irte sin despedirte, ¿verdad?

- Sería incapaz – admitió ella con una sonrisa.

- Antes de desearnos unas felices vacaciones, darnos saludos para nuestras familias, abrazarnos y darnos un beso en mejilla, quizás querrías hacer lo que te dije el otro día y mirar hacia arriba – habló el rubio con exagerada inocencia, Mercedes levantó los ojos y vio que estaban parados justo bajo un ramo de muérdago.

- Déjame adivinar, ¿ha surgido sobre nuestras cabezas?

- Exacto, tal y como surgió la idea de pedirte que vinieses hasta aquí en vez de entrar yo a la habitación.

- En otras palabras, lo has visto desde el pasillo – resumió ella, Sam asintió sin atisbo alguno de vergüenza y Mercedes rió antes de hablar de nuevo – no voy a besarte.

- Es tradición – explicó él.

- Has manipulado la tradición – contestó ella obcecada.

- Tenía que intentarlo… - murmuró Sam dándose por vencido en cuanto al beso pero sin apartarse de ella – ¿Soy yo o estabas tarareando All I want for Christmas? ¿Quieres que vaya a por un trozo de espumillón?

- ¿Tú no te rindes nunca verdad? – rió ella golpeándolo en el pecho con suavidad.

- Nunca – afirmó él rotundo – menos si tú eres lo que está en juego.

- Sam no podemos – le habló ella con seriedad – no podemos besarnos, no puedo ponerme celosa de Quinn, no podemos hacer esto. Tengo novio.

- ¿Quieres estar con él? – preguntó Sam ya cansado de dar rodeos – Ni siquiera te he preguntado ya si lo quieres Mercy, ¿quieres estar con él?

- No es cuestión de eso – explicó ella frustrada, más consigo misma que con él – Sam iba en serio, la canción iba en serio, todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú. Esa es toda mi lista. Por Navidad y por el resto de mi vida; y lo sabes, por eso no me haces la primera pregunta, porque ya sabes la respuesta. Pero tuviste que irte, y decidimos cortar antes que seguir juntos, no nos la jugamos…

- Y si te pierdo por eso jamás me lo perdonaré Mercy – le interrumpió mirándola a los ojos.

- Pero fue lo que decidimos – insistió ella – lo decidimos y él apareció para darme algo a lo que agarrarme, una excusa en la que hacerme fuerte…

- Para – la cortó tapándole la boca con sus dedos, ya había oído todo lo que necesitaba para jugársela del todo; Mercedes no quería a Shane, ni siquiera quería estar con él, había sido su coraza y sabiendo aquello no iba a dar marcha atrás - ¿quieres oír mi lista?

- ¿Tu lista? – preguntó ella confundida al tiempo que él apartaba la mano de sus labios para dejarla en su cuello.

- Sí, mi lista, todo lo que quiero por Navidad, lo que llevo queriendo meses. La lista que he cantando infinidad de veces pensando en ti.

- ¿Cantado? – cuestionó ella una vez más.

- ¿Quieres oírla o no? – quiso saber él; Mercedes asintió y sin pensárselo un instante más Sam empezó a cantar; allí, en la semipenumbra del pasillo, sin música alguna, a media voz y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos:

_**Style of your hair,**_

_(El estilo de tu pelo)_

_**shape of your eyes and your nose,**_

_(la forma de tus ojos y tu nariz)_

_**the way you stare**_

_(la forma en la que miras fijamente)_

_**As if you see, right through to my soul,**_

_(como si vieras directo a través de mi alma)_

_**It's your left hand and the way**_

_(Es tu mano izquierda y la forma)_

_**that it's not quite as big as your right,**_

_(en la que no es tan grande como la derecha)_

_**the way you stand in the mirror**_

_(la manera en que te paras frente al espejo)_

_**before we go out at night**,_

_(antes de que salgamos por la noche)_

_**Our quiet time,**_

_(nuestro momento silencioso)_

_**your beautiful mind**,_

_(tu preciosa mente)_

_**They're a part of the list.**_

_(Son una parte de la lista)_

_**Things that I miss.**_

_(cosas que echo de menos)_

_**Things like your funny little laugh,**_

_(cosas como tu risita divertida)_

_**the way you smile or the way we kiss.**_

_(la manera en que sonríes o la manera en la que nos besamos)_

_**What I noticed is this:**_

_(lo que he notado es esto)_

_**I come up with**_

_(yo doy con)_

_**something new, every single time**_

_(algo nuevo, cada una de las veces)_

_**that I sit and reminisce.**_

_(que me siento y recuerdo)_

_**The way you sweet smell**_

_(la manera en que tu dulce olor)_

_**lingers when you leave a room,**_

_(permanece cuando dejas la habitación)_

_**Stories you tell as we lay**_

_(las historias que cuentas mientras nos tumbamos)_

_**in bed all afternoon.**_

_(en la cama toda la tarde)_

_**I dreamed you now every night**_

_(ahora sueño contigo cada noche)_

_**in my mind is where we meet.**_

_(en mi mente es donde nos encontramos)_

_**and when I'm awake**_

_(y cuando me despierto)_

_**staring at pictures of you asleep.**_

_(miro tus fotos dormida)_

_**Touching your face,**_

_(acariciando tu rostro)_

_**invading you space.**_

_(invadiendo tu espacio)_

_**They're a part of the list.**_

_(son parte de la lista)_

_**Things that I miss.**_

_(cosas que echo de menos)_

_**Things like your funny little laugh,**_

_(cosas como tu risita divertida)_

_**the way you smile or the way we kiss.**_

_(la manera en la que sonríes o la manera en la que nos besamos)_

_**What I noticed is this:**_

_(lo que he notado es esto)_

_**I come up with**_

_(yo doy con)_

_**something new, every single time**_

_(algo nuevo, cada una de las veces que)_

_**that I sit and reminisce.**_

_(me siento y recuerdo)_

_**Oooh, and you'll live in my memories forever more I swear.**_

_(y tú vivirás por siempre en mis recuerdos lo juro)_

_**And you'll live in my memories forever more I swear.**_

_(y tú vivirás por siempre en mis recuerdos lo juro)_

_**They're a part of the list.**_

_(son parte de la lista)_

_**Things that I miss.**_

_(cosas que echo de menos)_

Sam no pudo acabar la canción porque de pronto Mercedes utilizó las manos que había llevado a su nuca, ya en la primera estrofa, para inclinarlo al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas; hacía un instante estaban mirándose con lágrimas en los ojos mientras él le cantaba todo lo que sentía y ahora acababan de perderse en un beso que llevaban soñando meses.

En el momento en el que lo acercó a ella Sam no bajó solo la cabeza, sino que dio un paso adelante, cubriendo la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos y estrellándola contra él, usando la mano que aún tenía en su cintura para ello, Mercedes por su parte se agarró más a él, una mano la enredó en su pelo y la otra la usó para sujetarlo por la nuca, temerosa de que aquello terminase demasiado pronto. No pasó mucho hasta que ambos pidieron paso a la boca del otro, las lenguas se enredaron la una en la otra, disfrutando un sabor que conocían a la perfección pero que no habían sentido desde hacía mucho, la pasión y las ganas con las que se habían buscado al fin les pasaron factura, y no pasó mucho hasta que necesitaron aire.

Aún así el beso no acabó, tras separar sus bocas, pero no sus cuerpos o sus manos, un instante, volvieron a besarse con ferocidad; eran besos famélicos, besos hambrientos que buscaba devorar la distancia que se había interpuesto entre ellos aquellos meses, a ambos se les escapó un gemido ahogado mientras seguían besándose y sus manos tiraban del otro con fuerza, intentándolo sentirlo más aún contra el propio cuerpo. Sam notó una lágrima en la mano que mantenía en la mejilla de Mercedes y movió el pulgar para secarla. Acariciándole el rostro con el dedo empezó a separarse de ella, dispuesto a secar el resto de lágrimas que cayesen, pero ella no se lo permitió; movió las manos hasta que pudo engancharlo por el jersey y decidida tiró de él para cerrar de nuevo la poca distancia que él había abierto.

Los minutos pasaron en el pasillo sin que ninguno de ellos se preocupase por el tiempo, finalmente ambos empezaron a separarse, respirando con dificultad y temblorosos.

- Necesito…necesito que me esperes – consiguió decir Mercedes a la segunda, dejando escapar un suspiro y subiendo las manos de nuevo a su cuello, para sujetarse al tiempo que lo acariciaba.

- Lo haré – prometió él al segundo, tras conseguir dejar sus manos temblorosas en su cintura y en su espalda.

- No me parece bien dejarlo en Navidad – explicó ella todavía con la respiración entrecortada – no quiero hacerle eso, ni tampoco engañarlo, aunque ya haya hecho esto.

- Esperaré Mercy, habría seguido esperando lo que hiciese falta aunque esto no hubiese pasado. Te quiero – confesó él una vez más mirándola a los ojos.

- Tengo que irme – rió ella nerviosa – tengo que irme antes de que esto pase otra vez.

- Está bien – concedió él tras levantar la vista al techo para reunir fuerzas y soltarla – Mercy – la llamó cuando ya estaba a mitad del pasillo – ha sido bajo el muérdago, no has hecho nada malo técnicamente.

Mercedes sonrió, queriéndolo aún más por decirle aquello aunque aún no tuviese permitido aún decirlo en voz alta, volvió a girar para irse pero en el último momento cambio de idea. Habían esperado demasiado, habían sufrido demasiado y se querían demasiado como para no robarle al tiempo unos instantes después de todo el que habían estado separados.

Llegó hasta él corriendo y lo empujó hasta dejarlo de nuevo bajo el marco de la puerta y así tener el muérdago encima de sus cabezas una vez más, le dio un último beso, rápido pero intenso y se apartó de él diciendo con una sonrisa:

- Aún no puedo decírtelo con todas las letras, pero tienes tu regalo de Navidad, soy tuya.

Sam vio como se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, al llegar al fondo se volvió de nuevo para lanzarle una última sonrisa que él devolvió, y al instante se volvió a girar, Sam supo porque lo hacía, estaba luchando para evitar lo mismo que él, quedarse enredados bajo aquel muérdago toda la noche. En ese momento escuchó como su móvil nuevo sonaba en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, su madre se había insistido en comprarle uno para que pudiese llamar cuando quisiera sin depender de sus amigos, todavía perdido en lo que acababa de pasar consiguió cogerlo y desbloquear la pantalla.

Era un mensaje de Mercedes: Tenías razón, pretendo que nuestras vidas sigan entrelazadas mucho tiempo, tenías razón en todo lo demás que aún no puedo decir. Ya puedes dejar de luchar Evans, yo también lo he hecho y los dos hemos ganado. Todo lo que quiero por Navidad eres tú.

Sam sintió como su corazón se desbocaba al leer cada una de aquellas palabras, y no dudó de que la última frase era un te quiero velado, con una sonrisa se apresuró a responderle murmurando una frase que diría mucho a lo largo de aquellos días:

- La mejor Navidad de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? El botoncito de review this chapter está ahí abajo ^^

Se me olvidaba, la canción que canta Sam es "Part of the list" de Ne-yo y justo ayer subieron un vídeo Samcedes precioso a youtube; se ve que las Samcedes pensamos igual :P


End file.
